cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Walker
Ace Walker is a CAW Pro. Wrestler formerly on the CAW Show CAW of Honor-COH, Overall Ace is determined to be the best CAW Wrestler on COH. Current Leagues COH (2014-2015): Ace Walker debuted on COH Slam Ep. 10 against former No. contender for the COH title Amazing Punk in a hard fought match Ace was able to win the match and still even with the victory Caleb Blair, Scott Adams, Glutus Maximus and Justin Bateman don't respect him for showing his guts and determination, the only people that have the Respect of Ace is the COH Fans, the current Cuties Champion from TNXA Jessica Pink and the COH owner Travis Sparks. About a year into his COH Career in 2015 Ace Walker was for some unknown reason released by Travis Sparks from COH, for not proving he belongs in the ring with the greats. Generational Wrestling Association (2014) In 2014 Ace Walker was apart of a new CAW Show called GWA that is run by Gustavo Soriano, and he was offered a chance to be the New Generation Champion. When they had night 6 Ace Walker was forced to defend the championship against an unworthy Billy White from the faction the Illuminati inside a Steel Cage match, while Ace Walker was trying to get his championship back he was kept from regaining it due to the Owner wanting to make the Walker vs. White feud more interesting which made Walker mad and wanting to get his championship back that he worked so hard to earn in a brutal four way tournament for the championship belt. And the next day Ace was fired for unprofessional conduct and he and Jessica Pink left the company and have not returned to it since then. Accomplishments Titles won: GWA Next Generation Championship title 1x Who he beat to get the titles: Four people Wins and Losses: 2-2 GWA, COH 1-7 Feuds: GWA Billy White (2014), COH Superstar Jeff Zandig (2014) Personal life Ace Walker was born in 1989 in Gainesville, Georgia he had a happy life he went to school took up sports but he took up wrestling and he was in the light heavyweight division, during the summer he went to a CAW Wrestling event WEDF and had a passion to one day be apart of a CAW Show. After he graduated from High School he Tryed out for WEDF but Joshua Bishop rejected him for lack of speed n determination, it totally rocked Ace and made him mad that he was told that. COH Debut So in 2014 after the whole WEDF rejection Ace was in a rut for a week and then he was offered a contract to COH by the Owner Travis Spark and his debut match was against current YWF Superstar Amazing Punk which Ace won the match, following the next Slam Ace was in a Fatal four way and lost to CJ Hawkins, Tommy Moonshine, and Shane Hart, Ace wasn't booked for the next Slam he did a promo about how he wants to face the COH MITB Winner Caleb Blair but keeps getting rejected by the Jerkface and Ace will try to get a match with him by any means neccessary, he is currently set to be in the Honor to Rumble Match . Relationships Jessica Pink While Ace wasn't booked for Slam ep. 12 he went to a TNXA event where he met the Cuties Champion, "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink, the two became good friends they talk most of the time in between events and they hang out alot then years later the two became lovers. In Wrestling Moves Signature: German Suplex 3x Finisher: The Ace Clash (Styles Clash) Theme Music 1) Living Colour - "Cult of Personality (Cm Punk)" - COH 1 (former) 2) Quad City DJ's - "Space Jam" - COH 2 (former) 3) LabRats & Slim Jim - "Demi-Gods" - TNXA's GXV (current) Category:Wrestlers